


One Look

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Clubbing, Frottage, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink doesn't particularly enjoy the nights that Koujaku insists they spend out, and this club was hardly his first choice in venue. What he does enjoy however is what goes down on the dancefloor - and in the bathroom. </p><p>Smutty request for captainfreakyme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainfreakyme.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainfreakyme.tumblr.com).



> More Minkou. My prompt was them fucking in a nightclub bathroom, I just took it in this direction
> 
> (I need to stop writing this pair I write so much of it)
> 
> In other news this is unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes.

The ice in Mink's glass clinked as he watched Koujaku from a distance.

A club was hardly the first destination Mink would have picked for their night out (rather he would have wanted to stay at home, not particularly enjoying their late night adventures) but even over the intense thrum of whatever ridiculous electronic music was playing, he found his eyes drawn to where Koujaku stood upon the dancefloor.

Dry tasting whiskey swamped Mink's tongue as he watched the slow, sultry movements of Koujaku's body. The filthy rocking motions of his hips as he ground against some miscellaneous woman, his hair free from it's usual tie and cascading down that strong back. Koujaku would only dance like that after a few too many of whatever the pretty pink drink he always ordered was; Mink cast a fleeting glance at the half finished glass of salmon coloured liquid.

Koujaku let his hands dip to the woman's hips. Despite ditching the kimono he typically wore he still adorned himself with a red dress shirt and a dark pair of jeans, feeling the ever present need to keep up his appearance. Between the alcohol in his system and the too high volume of the music, all that was discernible was the beats, vaguely leading the rhythmic motions of his body.

The woman leaned back against him, his front to her back, as they rocked, her lips pressed to Koujaku's neck. His hands skirted up her hips, running over her waist with a hum. Kisses continued to be scattered under Koujaku's jaw, her body undulating as she lifter her arm to brush a hand through his hair. Bangs filtering through her fingers, she looked down, away from Koujaku - and straight at Mink.

She skittered away quickly, Mink's imposing silence and tall stature intimidating her. Koujaku huffed, pouting as he turned to Mink. The taller man moved in closer to Koujaku, who himself shifted nearer; scar tainted hands found themselves resting on Mink's hard chest. As Koujaku pressed himself into the ex-convict's torso, swaying them both to the music, Mink lowered his head and uttered a low 'shall we dance?' into Koujaku's ear.

Koujaku's hips found themselves rubbing hard against Mink's own. Usually a sense of anxiety would set in about the impression he left doing such a thing, but this was a part of town far from his own so there was hardly anyone to recognise him, and his own drunkenness dramatically lowered the amount of thought he could put into the situation, anyway. Mink on the other hand couldn't care less what people thought of him; there was no point in the superficial methods of constantly worrying of other's impressions and thoughts.

And so, Mink let a hand grasp at Koujaku's ass, squeezing his behind as he ground his half-hard cock into the front of Koujaku's pants. The groan let out by the smaller man was greedily swallowed up by the low drone of bass that strung it's way through his bones. Keeping their movement to the beat was far harder now, Koujaku's mind and body fumbling between ragged breaths and the confusion of arousal and _Mink._

Lips met Koujaku's own, and as his eyes closed he blindly reached to cup Mink's jaw, instead brushing through dreads and resting on the side of his head, by his ear. The sweep of Mink's tongue and the needy taste of alcohol upon the other's breath reduced Koujaku to whining into the brunette in a borderline pathetic manner, legs feeling weak. Mink's hand slid up Koujaku's back, trailing in a slow, teasing manner, the other still residing on a narrow hip. The way he was practically fucking mewling against Mink's mouth signified just how drunk the hairstylist had ended up.

With a smirk, Mink pulled away, feeling a fresh wave of arousal hit him as he took in the needly look on Koujaku's face; his eyes rested at half mast, lips parted as he panted fiercely. Mink could feel the hard dick pressed into his thigh and the harsh tremors running through the smaller man's body.

Raising himself up onto his tiptoes, Koujaku rested his head upon one of Mink's broad shoulders.  
'I want you to fuck me,' Koujaku murmured, though it was lost in the hard beat of whatever repetitive song was currently playing and the way his words slurred together.  
'Repeat that,' replied Mink, arms coming to wrap around Koujaku's waist as they rocked together. At this, Koujaku faltered. Did Mink not hear him? Was he trying to embarrass him or did he simply not catch what was said? Who fucking knows, but Koujaku didn't have it in him to repeat his exact words.  
'Bathroom,' Koujaku muttered through grit teeth, flustered. Mink let out a short, low laugh.  
'So you want me to fuck you, Red?' It was said so simply in that rumbling baritone, with no real hint of desire intoned in his voice, but Koujaku still felt his breath hitch drastically.  
'Answer me,' Mink spoke again, ordering a response this time. The shorter swallowed back the few dregs of pride that the alcohol had not quite stripped him of.  
'Yes,' Koujaku breathed, barely pulling himself away from Mink's torso.

The two made a quick departure to the bathrooms, Koujaku practically clinging to Mink as he kicked out the one poor sod already inside. With that, Koujaku's back was pressed up against the door to the bathroom as he pulled Mink down into a mess of a kiss, more tooth and tongue than lips. A thigh was worked in between Koujaku's legs, pressed and rubbing against his hardened dick. His hips stuttered at this as he groaned into Mink's mouth, hands tightening their grip in the taller man's hair. Mink let out a grunt at this, breaking their kiss to nip along Koujaku's neck. The intricate mix of Koujaku's scent and the smell of the drink he'd consumed earlier drowned out the musty stench of the grimy club toilets. 

As Mink set about leaving a trail of deep purple hickies across Koujaku's neck, lavishing the pale skin with an intimate mixture of tongue lapping and deep bites, the swordsman's hands pushed Mink's jacket down and off of his shoulders, before dancing up under the dark shirt he wore beneath. Shifting his arms and temporarily releasing Koujaku from his grip, Mink let it fall to the floor, sinking his teeth particularly hard into Koujaku's abused throat. A deep groan left his chest at this, hips bucking relentlessly into Mink's thigh.  
'Are you so desperate as to hump my leg?' Mink snorted, pulling away from Koujaku's neck to observe the nebula of dark marks he had so caringly splattered upon and across the sensitive flesh. The shorter man merely moaned, his motion relentless as he ground hard into the thigh between his legs.

A press of one hand to Mink's own crotch brought a smirk to Koujaku's face.  
'You're one to talk, Mink. You're hard as fucking rock,' He sighed, as he unbuttoned Mink's pants hastily and pulled his cock free of his underwear. That was as far as he got though, before Mink hooked a hand beneath his jaw and pulled him into another bruising kiss. Electric crackled where their tongues brushed, and Koujaku was careful to draw his tongue over the roof of Mink's mouth in just the way he liked, drawing a quiet moan from the stoic man, a small personal victory Koujaku took into account. 

It was during that kiss that Koujaku's own trousers were undone, Mink pulling him away from where he was pressed into the door and breaking the kiss in order to align them; he sunk back against the door this time, positioning Koujaku _just so_ in order for their cocks to rest aside one another.  
'I thought you wanted to fuck me?' Koujaku hissed with an arched eyebrow, one hand coming to wrap around their dicks. Mink shook his head.  
'No, you wanted me to fuck you. And besides, I forgot lube,' Mink explained, letting out a heated sigh as Koujaku pumped the both of them best he could manage. Mink let one of his own hands drop in between them, joining Koujaku's in where it encircled their lengths. He set a quick pace, squeezing on every downstroke. 

Koujaku's other hand deftly teased the tips of their cocks, spreading the beading precum over their heads and letting out quiet moans from a combination of both his own motions and Mink's. Mink was far quieter, but there was no way one couldn't acknowledge the grunts the larger man was making, nor the erotic look on his face and the way his free hand clenched hard in a fist as it rested against the peeling wooden door. On one upstroke, Mink pressed a finger hard against the ridge of the head of Koujaku's head, causing a loud cry to bubble up from his throat. _Shit,_ how fucking embarrassing of him, Koujaku couldn't help but think briefly, though his pleasure drowned out his bother soon enough.

Finding himself leaning into Mink's torso once again, Koujaku pressed kisses delicately along Mink's jaw, his hands still sloppily working upon their cocks. Mink was impressed that he was managing to stay upright at all, between the stimulation and the alcohol. Those soft, wet presses were punctuated by both little moans of pleasure and the wet suctioning sounds of the kisses themselves, and they were only getting louder as Koujaku worked his way up to Mink's ear. Teeth dug into his lobe, and Mink gasped hard at the wet sensation of Koujaku tracing the shell of his ear with a delicate tongue. Closing his eyes with a shuddering breath, Mink stroked their dicks longer, harder, his tugs growing faster and less patient. The low, long moan Koujaku let free straight into his ear drove a hard shudder through his body.

Mink pumped them both long and hard, focusing on teasing Koujaku's shaft in just the right way, tracing carefully over each vein in such a way that made the smaller whine right into his ear. A hand left their cocks to lean against the door beside Mink's head, lest the smaller topple over in his inebriated state. Mink's own unoccupied hand took up the position of tracing their tips, pressing the pad of his forefinger into the slit upon Koujaku's dick in the way that made him buck his hips and moan in the hottest way. Mink loved watching Koujaku slowly come undone, as his voice grew louder and less restrained as their activities furthered.

Eventually the hand Koujaku had fisted around their cocks shifted to only curl around Mink's; the latter pushed himself up the wall a little, straightening his back from their awkward position, and focusing both hands upon Koujaku's dick. Despite the fact he couldn't see Koujaku's face, where it was pressed into his shoulder (a shame, Mink thought, he couldn't get enough of the downright lewd facial expressions Koujaku had a tendency to make), Mink was still able to gauge Koujaku's state through the sounds he was making and the way his body trembled. 

Mink groaned as Koujaku teased the thick vein on the underside of his shaft; Mink knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, though Koujaku was far, far closer. The way the younger man's hips trembled and thrusted beyond his will was ridiculously hot, along with the stream of moans stifled against Mink's shoulder.  
'Shit, shit, fucking hell, _Mink_ ,' Koujaku groaned deeply, and that was when Mink pulled back. Entirely. Both of his hands were pulled away from Koujaku's cock, who responded with an angry growl.  
'Come on, Mink, I was so close,' He hissed, pulling his face away from Mink's shoulder, his bangs stuck to his face with sweat, flushed and looking entirely debauched with the dark marks under his chin.  
'I know,' Mink said nonchalantly, breath hitching when Koujaku's grip upon his dick tightening in warning. Koujaku grit his teeth.  
'Why'd you stop?' Koujaku asked, anger still prevalent in his tone. With that, Mink traced a hand teasingly across the head and down the underside of his cock, and Koujaku couldn't hold in a harsh gasp.  
'Beg,' Mink uttered, repeating the too-light tracing movements. They were unbearable to the younger; to be denied of an orgasm and then teased, left oh so barely upon the edge, just about to topple off into the bliss of coming... He growled.  
'What?!'  
'Beg for it, Red. You know the drill.'  
'No. I won't. I'm not going to beg.'  
'Koujaku.' 

And that was where Koujaku felt his resolve break; the way in which Mink said his name, _his name_ , and not that fucking nickname he had been given when the two initially met. Reluctantly, he licked his lips before closing his eyes, feeling ashamed of what he was to do.  
'Let me come, Mink,' He said quietly, shame burning deep, mingling with the sheer arousal in a way that really shouldn't feel quite so good as it did.  
'What was that?'  
'Fucking jerk me off already! I want to come,' He groaned, bucking his hips towards Mink's hand, hoping for him to grab it. And that he did, encircling Koujaku's cock again and stroking fast and hard, the swordsman growling harshly. 

It took no more than a few strokes for the younger's orgasm to hit him like a wall of bricks, come splattering across the inside of Mink's hand, across the taller's shirt, coat, and Koujaku's own shirt in the process, with a long, almost snarled moan. Mink couldn't help but take it all in; the sharp contractions of Koujaku's muscles, the erotic look upon his face as his mouth hung open, eyes half closed, the oh so fucking hot sound that escaped the others throat. Koujaku was a beautiful man, Mink thought briefly. There was no denying.

As the other came down, Mink set about jerking himself off. There was no point in waiting; if they hung about too much longer, they'd more than definitely be caught. However, he was stopped by a hand resting upon his hip. Mink opened his eyes to a post-orgasm Koujaku down on his knees, face and neck still covered in a deep red flush.  
'At least let me suck you off,' Koujaku muttered, still sounding slightly ashamed from earlier, and Mink had no problem with complying. He was close as it was, and having Koujaku's warm mouth about his dick was a rare treat.

Thankfully, Koujaku didn't try anything ridiculous - memories of the time that Koujaku had attempted to deepthroat him and had accidentally bitten him whilst choking still rang fresh within Mink's mind - and simply suckled upon the head, tongue greedily lapping up any and all precome escaping the slit. Slowly he introduced a little more of Mink's cock into his mouth, fingers massaging the base and Mink's sac and scoring a short moan. Mink panted heavily; his impending orgasm had crept up on him far more rapidly than usual, and the tall man simply attributed it to the alcohol in his system.

He came with a short groan, going limp against the wall as his vision pleasantly whited out. Whilst not the hardest orgasm he'd ever experienced, it was still, of course, enjoyable. He opened his eyes, still dazed, and rested his gaze upon where Koujaku squatted on the floor, a little of his come staining the man's lower lip.

'Shall we head home? Your shirt is soaked in come,' Koujaku sighed, pulling himself to his feet and stumbling a bit.  
'Yeah. I don't like clubs much anyways.' 

Cleaning up to appear somewhat decent was always the hardest part, anyways.


End file.
